


Dominating Him Thoroughly

by Damien_Kova



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Lolicon, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After having an argument with Ragna, Luna takes the chance to dominate him and show him just how much of a lolicon he really is.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Dominating Him Thoroughly

“Why are you such a disgusting pedophile, Ragna?! You shouldn’t be looking up little girl’s skirts like that! We don’t like it!” Luna had a smile on her lips as Luna glared at the large man that was standing in front of her. She happily leaned on the staff that she carried around. It was easy to use as something to keep herself steady when she was shouting at someone. But Luna couldn’t stop herself from wondering just how the large man would react to being called a pedophile by someone her size.   
  
“P-Pedophile?! The fuck are you talking about, you little brat?! I’ve never even looked under your skirt!” There was no reason for something so simple and tedious as this to get on his nerves, but Ragna couldn’t stop himself from shouting back with a deep blush on his cheeks. He had heard Luna call people pedos in the past and been completely unphased by it, even laughing to himself a few times. But to be called one himself? It hit a certain chord that just made him want to shout back at her. “You’ve been following me all day and now you want to start some shit like this? Are you an idiot or-”   
  
Ragna was quickly shut up when the middle of Luna’s staff hit him right in the gut, knocking him onto the ground with a thud and a few heavy coughs leaving him. “What the hell?! The fuck was for?” Anger and embarrassment now riddled his voice as he looked up at the young girl that was now stepping over his body. She stopped at his hips and put a hand over her skirt like she was concerned about him looked underneath it. “I’m not going to look under your damn skirt! Though, I might just kick your ass for hitting me like that!”   
  
Luna had a smug look on her face as she looked down at Ragna and tapped her staff onto the ground beside him. She slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she kept her eyes locked on his own. “Really? You expect me to believe that a pedophile like you won’t look up my skirt and instead, you’re going to kick my ass?” A haughty scoff left the small girl as she took another step over Ranga’s body. Just enough to allow him to see her thighs underneath her skirt. “That’s just rude, Ragna! You don’t need to be an asshole about it.~”

Her smile remained on her lips as she took a small jump back, making it look like she was making sure that he wouldn’t be able to see underneath her skirt. “What did I say about looking under my skirt? You’re such a pedo!” Luna kept one hand on her skirt while she placed the other against her hip. Just before moving her foot to be between Ragna’s legs and slowly inching toward his crotch. “I bet you’re going to like this, aren’t you?”

Ragna had no idea what Luna was about to do until he felt her boot pressing down against his crotch. The pain he felt was immediate and made him wince. And it only grew worse as Luna applied more pressure directly onto his cock. He didn’t know just why she was doing this, but the stimulation of having his cock toyed with like this was starting to get to him. Enough that he tried to move her foot out of the way and away from his cock, uncaring about the fact that she might get hurt if he did.

Unfortunately, Luna used her free foot to keep one of his hands away while using her staff to keep the other one at bay. Her smile only grew wider as she started to twist her foot from side to side. It didn’t take more than a moment for her to start feeling resistance from his shaft, telling her that he was getting hard from her teasing him like this. “Damn, I was wrong! You’re not just a pedophile, you’re a lolicon as well! You’re getting hard from having a little girl step on your cock!~” A playful and joyous laugh left her as she applied even more pressure against his cock, happily grinding her boot against it through his clothing.

“W-Will you shut up!? I am not a pedophile! Nor am I a lolicon! I don’t know where you’re getting these idiotic assumptions! But get the hell off of me, you fucking brat!” Ranga glared at Luna as she continued to happily and eagerly grind her foot against his cock. It was easy to feel his erection getting harder and harder as she applied more and more pressure against his cock. “This fucking hurts. Knock it off!” Unfortunately, when he tried to move his hands once again, her staff and her other foot kept his wrists in place against the ground.

Though, that only lasted for another second before Ragna found himself silenced when Luna suddenly plopped herself down against his stomach. A sharp gasp left him when the little girl landed on him as quickly as she did. But he was unable to say anything as she slowly moved closer and closer to his face. Ragna opened his mouth to try and tell her to get off of him, but he was quickly silenced by the feeling of Luna’s hand covering his mouth, leaving him unable to say or do anything.   
  
“I didn’t think you’d actually be this much of a lolicon or pedophile, Ragna! You’re letting a little girl keep you quiet and sit on you like you’re her chair!~” Once again, Luna dragged her tongue along her lips as she continued to move closer to his face. “But, if you’re going to let someone sit on you and treat you like a chair, you might as well be doing something to be an amazing seat for them.” She didn’t give Ragna a chance to say or do anything as she finally fully made her way over his face.

One look upward told Ragna all he needed to know about this situation. This little girl wasn’t wearing any underwear and she was slowly forcing herself onto him without giving him much of a chance to retaliate. But he quickly found himself unable to say anything when her pussy was suddenly pressed down against his lips. He closed his eyes as she started to spin around on his face, turning herself around so her legs could rest against his chest.

Of course, Luna knew exactly what she was doing. “Start licking, you disgusting lolicon! You want to taste a little girl’s pussy, don’t you?” She made sure to lean back as much as she could without pulling her pussy off of his lips, especially once his tongue actually started to drag along her entrance. A quiet, but pleasant moan spilled from her lips as she used her feet to fish Ragna’s hard cock from his pants. It wasn’t too hard considering all she had to do was push the hem of his pants down enough for his cock to flop out.

But that wasn’t her concern as Ragna actually started to eat her out like she had ordered him to. Her tongue slowly dragged along her lips as she allowed her eyes to flutter shut. It felt so good to feel his tongue flatten out and lick her pussy lips. Only to have it flick against her clit while her boots pressed against either side of his hard cock. “See? You’re such a pedophile that you don’t mind having a little girl dominate you like this.~”   
  
Luna brought one of her hands to her chest and gently bit down on her lower lip. She could feel her moans threatening to spill from her mouth at any moment with the way his tongue never seemed to stop moving against her pussy. Though, the pleasure he was bringing her stopped for just a moment when she least expected it. Just long enough to make her wonder if he thought he was done or if he thought she didn’t want anymore.   
  
However, Luna was quickly and blissfully surprised when she felt his tongue push into her pussy instead. It forced an appreciative and loving gasp from her throat as she started to rock her hips back and forth against his face. “See? You already know how to eat out a little girl’s pussy. Disgusting pedo. I wouldn’t be surprised if you’ve done this with another little girl before.” Her lips curled into a lustful smile as she started to sloppily move her feet up and down Ragna’s cock, hoping to keep it hard and in her vision while his tongue explored her inner walls.

On the other hand, Ragna couldn’t stop himself from groaning against the surprisingly tasteful pussy while his cock was toyed with. The feeling of her hard boots pressing against his shaft while he was forced to eat out her tiny pussy was starting to get to him. Starting to cloud his mind with lust that he didn’t want to deal with. But he was left very little choice when both of Luna’s hands grabbed onto his wrists and brought his own hands to her hips.

He quickly latched on to her small body and started to move his tongue at a faster pace. In his mind, if he was able to get her to enjoy herself sooner, she would get off of his face sooner. He didn’t explicitly like having to do something like this, but he’d do what it took to make her shut up and stop calling him a pedophile. While in reality, Ragna was quickly learning to enjoy the taste of Luna’s arousal and wanted to keep getting the chance to savor it.

Of course, nothing stopped him from pulling his tongue out of her pussy and circling it around her clit. Despite not wanting to do this, he still loved the way she moaned for him when he did just that. It made him shudder in place underneath Luna while she continued to rock her hips back and forth against his face. Ragna knew that he was strong enough to stop this if he wanted, but something about the way she tasted and the way she forced herself onto him without giving him too much chance to get away kept him where he was.

“It’s too bad you can’t see yourself. Imagine just how you look, licking a little girl’s pussy while she plays with your dick using her feet. It’s pathetic! But it’s perfect for a pedophile like you.~” Luna licked her lips as she started to finally move her feet up and down Ragna’s shaft. She could feel it throb through her boots as she insulted him and teased him. Her eyes playfully rolled in her head as she adjusted her position on his face. Unfortunately, she also had to stop rocking her hips back and forth against his face to avoid doing this wrong. But she didn’t mind.

Not when she was solidified in calling Ragna a pedophile so easily. Feeling him throb and pulse against her boots while she sloppily moved her feet up and down his shaft. Her left foot moved up his member while her right one moved down. The two ended up on opposite ends of his shaft for a moment before meeting once again in the middle. She started a rough and sloppy pace that she kept up with while teasing him like this.   
  
Luna slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she focused solely on making Ragna cum from her rough and dominant footjob. Whatever it would take to prove that she was right in calling him a lolicon while getting her own pleasure out of it. The way his tongue steadily licked her pussy and tried to get her off made it clear to her that she should’ve done something like this sooner. “Does my tiny, little girl pussy taste good to you, Ragna? For such a big, strong, powerful man like yourself, it must feel really degraded to be labeled as a pedo while you eat out a tiny pussy.~”   
  
Ragna didn’t argue with Luna anymore. Not like he had much of a chance to in the first place. His mouth was covered by her pussy and his cock was being played with by her feet. And, of course, he was starting to feel the pleasure from her sloppy footjob while he continued to eat her out and appreciate the taste of her pussy more and more. His grip on her hips grew just a bit tighter as his cock throbbed against her shoes.

Something about the way she continued to mock him and play with him like he had no control and no power to stop her kept him in place where he was. Maybe, just maybe, she was right about him being a pedophile and lolicon. He didn’t know, never having had a child act like this toward him. But something about the way she playfully dominated him made him enjoy his position deep down. Especially when her boots pressed even tighter against his shaft, making him groan against her slick entrance.

The feeling of Ragna groaning underneath her made Luna shudder in place in anticipation and joy. There was only one way this could go from here and she was happy to know that it would head that way. Her smile dropped for just a moment as she squeezed her breast through her clothing. Having Ragna eat her out while she played with his cock excited her to no end. Maybe it was because of the crush that she constantly denied having on him. Or maybe it was just how big his cock was between her feet. She didn’t know, but she wasn’t about to question things when she felt him throb against her boots once again.

“You’re a pathetic excuse for a man, Ragna. Letting a child dominate you like this.~” Of course, even though she was insulting him like this, Luna knew that he was enjoying it but just how much precum started to leak out of the tip of his shaft. She watched a few beads of the clear liquid leak out the head of his length, prompting her to bring both of her feet to the base of his shaft and slowly force them back up to the head. Almost as if she was trying to milk out the substance at this point. “Are you about to cum? Do it. Do it, you pedo! Give in and show me just how much you enjoy this.~” With the excitement and pleasure of pushing Ragna this far combined with the bliss and ecstasy of having his tongue explore her pussy, Luna felt her own orgasm starting to quickly approach. It made her anxious and eager to make Ragna cum all over her boots and prove to him that he is indeed a lolicon.

It didn’t take more than another moment for Ragna to cum on Luna’s order, his cock throbbing and puling for just a moment before he reached his peak. With a loud grunt leaving him, and muffling itself against Luna’s snatch, he felt every pulse of his cock as he came all over the young girl’s boots. Rope after rope of this thick spunk covered her boots and made him understand just how much he was actually enjoying her dominating him like this. It was an odd feeling for Ragna to finally understand that, for reasons beyond his understanding, this tiny girl was able to make him cum and do exactly what she wanted.

Of course, Ragna’s enjoyment of her footjob only pushed Luna over the edge of her own orgasm as well. A blissful whine left her as she threw her head back and came on the man’s face. Her lips curled into a loving and blissful smile as her juices coated Ragna’s lips and dripped onto the rest of his face. It left Luna to smile and play with the cock that just covered her boots for just a moment before an idea came to mind. “I knew you would give in if I made the right moves. Now, why don’t you just sit back and enjoy being the lolicon that you are.~”   
  
Without any hesitation, Luna scooted her way off of Ragna’s face and onto his chest. For no reason other than to be able to reach his cock with her hands without straining herself. She slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she wrapped her hand around the base of his still throbbing shaft. “Look at that, you’re still hard. I wonder if your cock wants to keep cumming.” A devious chuckle rumbled in her throat as she started to slowly and teasingly stroke Ragna’s length, her eyes locked on the beast of a member.

“S-Shut up and get off of me, damnit!” Despite being able to feel nothing but pleasure from Luna’s small hand moving up and down his length, Ragna still wanted this little girl to get off of him so he could beat the crap out of her. The fact that she was keeping up this sherade of him being a pedophile and lolicon, even though he came on her boots and easily has the strength to pull her off of him if he tried, pissed him off. But he couldn’t fight Luna as she started to pick up the pace of her strokes. Ragna knew that if she kept it up, he’d cum against in a matter of no time. “Why are you even doing this?”   
  
“Because you’re a pedophile, Ragna. You like it when little girls touch you like this. But since you’re so much of an asshole, someone has to be the little girl to get you off.” Luna knew that her answer didn’t fully make sense, but that was exactly why it left her. Something to keep his mind busy while she played with his dick. “So, why don’t you be a good boy and call me Mistress Luna? Maybe then I’ll let you cum again.~”   
  
Luna brought her free hand to Ragna’s length as she was stroking it. She took a moment to wrap both of her hands around the large member before jerking him off once again. With the mental image of Ragna calling her Mistress in the back of her mind, she knew that she couldn’t let him get off just yet. Not until he gave in and called her exactly what she wanted. Though, that wasn’t going to stop Luna from bringing Ragna as close to another orgasm as she was able to. “Come on, Ragna. Call me Mistress Luna. You know you want to.~”   
  
It was easy for Ragna to hear the delighted chuckle that was leaving Luna as she continued to stroke his cock. He didn’t want to call her Mistress, but he could feel another orgasm quickly approaching that made him wonder if it was the best idea. Ragna knew that it would boil down to letting Luna play with his cock until she either grew bored or annoyed, or give her what she wanted and get the pleasure he wanted out of it.

Ragna couldn’t stop himself from groaning as the pleasure she was bringing him continued to slowly rise. “N-No! Are you crazy?! I’m not fucking calling you Mistress!” Deep down, he hated that he was still resisting her like this, but he had to hold some form of integrity if he didn’t want her lording this over him every time they ran into each other. Looking up toward Luna a moment later to see her reaction was a mistake. All Ragna saw was a good view of the young girl’s perky ass and the very clearly annoyed look on her face. “Just get over yourself! I’m not going to do it!”   
  
“If that’s how you want to be… I guess I have no choice…” Luna slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she scooted herself forward just a little bit. Just enough to be able to lean down and wrap her lips around the head of Ragna’s cock without straining herself. Almost immediately, she could hear him moaning behind her and clearly wanting more. But when she began to swirl her tongue around the head of his cock, it only became that much more obvious how much he was enjoying this and how close she was to winning him over.

With the new pleasure of having Luna’s tongue teasing his cock and her surprisingly soft lips wrapped around it, Ragna knew it would only be a matter of moments before he came for her. A quiet grunt left him as he bucked his hips upward, hoping to sink more of his length into her mouth to have her lick. Unfortunately, the moment his lips left the ground, Luna slammed them right back down and shook her rear end for him to see.   
  
“F-Fine! Whatever!” A deep blush came to Ragna’s cheeks as he felt Luna’s lips move away from his cock, making him realize that she was stopping everything just so she could hear. “M-Mistress Luna…” Was all that left has him as he pressed his cheek against the ground to try and keep his gaze off of her still shaking booty. “I-I want you to make me cum, Mistress Luna…”   
  
“See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?~” Luna’s twisted and devious smile grew even wider as she leaned down and wrapped her lips around the tip of Ragna’s length for just a moment. Just long enough to swirl her tongue around it before popping her lips back off of it. There wasn’t any hesitation as Luna turned herself around to now face the man she was dominating, putting her knees on the ground and propping her feet on his legs.

“Now, for your reward for being a good boy, I think we can finally do what you’ve been wanting to do since you first looked up my skirt.~” Luna couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she hovered over Ragna’s cock, her eyes locked on his own and her hand wrapped around his member to keep it pointed toward her uncovered pussy. “You want this, don’t you? To violate my tiny pussy with your big cock? Well, now’s your chance. So, you better make it count!”

Ragna watched his new Mistress slowly lower herself onto his cock. Both of them groaned and moaned as the first few inches of his cock entered Luna’s incredibly tight pussy. But neither of them said a word when the young girl suddenly and swiftly dropped herself down into his lap, taking every single inch of his member at once. Ragna couldn’t stop himself from gasping and almost moaning in bliss when a cunt this tight and wet engulfed every inch of his length.

Of course, Luna took charge of the moment and pulled Ragna into a deep and passionate kiss right out of the gate. Her hips hadn’t even started moving yet and she had her fingers tangled in his hair while her tongue forced itself into his mouth. She wanted to prove that, even right out of the gate, that she was in the one in charge. And it was clear just how “in charge” Luna was when she started to rock her hips back and forth with his cock inside of her and Ragna immediately submitted to her kiss.

The feeling of Luna rocking herself in his lap was enough to almost bring Ragna to the orgasm that he was chasing after a short bit ago. But when she pulled away from their kiss and dragged her tongue along his lips, things got a lot more pleasurable for him. Almost right away, the young girl started to bounce in his lap, subjecting every inch of his cock to the feeling of her tight pussy moving up and down his length. It drove him mad almost out of the gate. “F-Fuck… How is your pussy so tight, M-Mistress Luna?” It still felt odd calling her that, but as long as she was bringing him the pleasure that she was, there weren’t too many reasons to complain in Ragna’s mind.

Luna swiftly caught Ragna in another kiss, this time pushing him back down toward the ground as their lips met. She immediately started to quicken the pace of her bouncing while she dominated the kiss that they were sharing. Over and over again, she brought her hips into the air just to slam them back down onto Ragna’s lap and force his shaft to stuff her pussy as full as it could. Of course, the feeling of his tip reaching all the way to her cervix brought her an extra sense of pleasure that she hadn’t expected. Not that she was going to complain about it.

Especially when Luna started to roll her hips from side to side every now and again when her hips met Ragna’s. She wanted to feel every inch of him inside of her, stirring up her insides while her tongue explored his mouth the way it was. And she was going to make it happen one way or another. So, when he gave in to her kiss and allowed her to dominate his mouth and his tongue, Luna was incredibly happy to know that he was starting to accept his place.

However, the more she bounced and the harder she slammed herself down against his lap, the closer Ragna got to the orgasm he was wanting. And that only became that much clearer to Luna as she felt him throbbing against her inner walls just like she felt him throb against her boots only a few minutes ago. Once again, she pulled away from the kiss they were sharing and looking into his eyes. “Do it. I know you want to cum inside me. You might as well, Ragna.~” She slowly dragged her tongue along her lips after she spoke, keeping her hips moving in an attempt to make him cum on demand. “Cum inside of me and prove to yourself just how much of a lolicon you are. Nothing’s stopping you, you pervert pedophile.”

Luckily, it only took another moment for Ragna to reach his peak and climax inside of the young girl. A low and blissful groan left him as he came, painting her insides white and likely filling her womb with his seed. Not that he had much of a chance to let the thought of filling a young girl’s womb with his cum when her lips suddenly met his own once again. The moment Luna’s lips met his, Ragna felt her inner walls clamping down around his shaft while she continued to move. Almost as if she was trying to milk every single drop of his spunk out of his shaft that she could.

When both of them came together again, Luna didn’t know just how much time passed before she pulled away from Ragna’s lips. All she knew was that she could feel his warm cum inside of her. That, and his cock still throbbing inside of her like he wanted to fill her even more. But she didn’t allow him the chance as she slowly lifted her hips enough to allow Ragna’s shaft to slip out of her pussy and flop down against his stomach. “You see just how much you’ve cum in me, Ragna? You’re such a pervert that you’re willing to fill a little girl with your cum. Disgusting.~”   
  
Ragna watched with a slightly horrified expression as Luna brought her hand between her legs, pushing two fingers into her pussy to try and cover them in his cum. When she pulled them out and looked at him, his eyes widened as he watched her wipe his cum on her thigh. He was speechless as he watched this display, unsure of just what to say to a girl like her. As if anything he said would have any impact on her at all, especially when she started to tease her pussy with the same two fingers she pushed inside of herself.

“You’re such a lolicon, Ragna. It’s too bad I’m the only little girl you know, though. I’ll be the only one able to get you off like this.~” Excitement and lust filled Luna’s mind as she plopped herself back down in Ragna’s lap but not on his cock, letting it rest between her thighs. A quiet and devious chuckle rumbled in her throat as she leaned forward and caught his lips in a heated kiss once again, easily dominating this one as well.

Of course, Ragna had no choice but to submit to Luna’s kiss as she pressed her hands against his stomach to keep him from moving too much without her permission. Deep down, he couldn’t believe that he just filled her pussy like that and let her dominate him so thoroughly. But he couldn't complain as her tongue explored her mouth for another moment. Just long enough for him to realize that she was enjoying herself when dominating their kiss like this. But once that realization came to his mind, Luna pulled away from his lips and looked him in the eyes.

“You know what? Why don’t you just accept that you belong to me now? I’m the only loli that can get you off and dominate you like you clearly like. I might as well be the only one to get your off at all, right?~” Luna couldn’t stop herself from laughing as she started to slowly and teasingly rock her hips back and forth while she stayed in his lap, rubbing her cum-filled pussy against the length of Ragna’s shaft. “Just accept that you belong to me now, Ragna. No one else can get you off like I do. And you can stay true to your pedophile ways and keep fucking me.”


End file.
